Le retour des drôles de dames
by Serleena
Summary: Afin de mener à bien une mission qu'on lui a confié, Riza réunit à nouveau le trio de choc, qui va devoir affronter des trafiquants d'art.
1. La réunion de l'équipe d'enfer

Une nouvelle semaine commençait pour les militaires de Central. Et comme chaque lundi, il leur fallait remplir une bonne tonne de paperasse. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Roy n'aimait pas le lundi. Puis après avoir passé le week-end entier avec Riza, il n'allait plus pouvoir l'embrasser quand bon lui semblait. Pfff ! Quelle vie. Justement, elle était là, en train de trier ces dossiers honnis.

Roy la salua avec un de ses sourires charmeurs, qu'elle lui rendit amoureusement. Déjà huit mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Huit mois de bonheur complet. Leurs collègues arrivèrent à leur tour. Kain et Jean avaient eux aussi une tête de joyeux drilles. Leurs petites amies leur manquaient également. Chacun s'asseya, puis Riza commença la distribution des dossiers, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Le colonel regarda sa pile en se demandant ce qui se passerait s'il claquait accidentellement des doigts, et que les dossiers prenaient feu.

" _Hmm, mon p'tit amour risquerait me faire ressembler à un Picasso. Et ça, ce serait franchement ennuyant._" se dit-il en lui coulant un regard.

Tiens ? Elle venait de tirer un dossier de mission. Pourrait-il échapper à cette corvée de littérature ? Riza lut le dossier, et haussa les sourcils un bref instant.

" _Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? _" demanda Roy mentalement.

Mais Riza referma le dossier, et continua à traiter les autres. Roy fronça les sourcils. C'qui se passe ho !

" Lieutenant, ce n'est une mission que je vois sur le coin de ton bureau ?" demanda-t-il.

Tous les autres levèrent la tête, espérant également pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes.

" Si." répondit Riza sans lever les yeux.

" Et alors ? "

" Alors ?" répéta Riza en le regardant.

" Ben alors ?" continua Roy.

" Alors quoi ? "

" C'est quoi ?"

" Une mission pour moi."

Hein ? Comment ça une mission pour elle ? Depuis quand ils travaillaient séparément ? Riza bossait toujours avec lui nanméoh. C'est quoi ce cirque, où va le monde si ils doivent faire bande à part ?

" Tu veux dire ... toi toute seule ? " reprit Roy.

" Oui, rien que moi avec moi. Toutes les deux en tête-à-tête. Le rêve."

Roy était décontenancé. Elle partait sans lui. Il allait rester là tout seul. Et si jamais Riza était blessée, ou en danger, qui allait prendre soin d'elle et la protéger ? Roy savait parfaitement bien qu'elle pouvait se défendre toute seule, mais quand même. Riza vit bien qu'il était contrarié. Il avait une sainte horreur d'être séparé d'elle. Pourtant, les rares fois où ça arrivait ça ne leur faisait pas de mal. Elle non plus n'aimait pas ça du tout, elle était censée le protéger. Mais bon, le lieutenant ne pouvait pas refuser cette mission.

" _Vu de quoi il s'agit, je crois que je vais devoir faire appel à mes deux meilleures copines une fois encore._" pensa Riza en regardant le dossier violet.

Elle attends. Les balles pleuvent à qui mieux mieux, mais ça ne l'effraie pas. Elle a l'habitude. Il en faut bien davantage pour lui faire peur. La seule personne qui lui causaient des sueurs froides était morte depuis longtemps. Enfin, les gars ont épuisés leur munitions. A son tour de jouer. Elle dit à sa protégée du moment de ne pas bouger. Puis elle sort. Elle aussi connaît le langage des armes à feu, entre autres. Les coups claquent, des corps tombent.

Puis c'est le silence. Un silence de mort.

" C'est bon ! Vous pouvez sortir." lança Dark à la jeune femme qu'elle protégeait.

Cette dernière hésite. Enfin, elle sort de derrière le canapé que son garde du corps avait renversé pour les protéger des balles.

" Vous les avez tous tués ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Tous ceux qui étaient là oui. Mais ça devrait calmer votre adversaire pour un moment." répondit Dark en rechargeant.

" Cet homme est vraiment une pourriture. J'ai hâte que le procès commence et qu'on l'enferme." reprit sa protégée en serrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Dark ne dit rien. Ca lui est égal ce procès, seul compte que sa protégée reste en vie jusqu'à ce moment-là. Les deux femmes quittèrent la résidence criblée de balles immédiatement. Elles décident d'aller à l'hôtel, et prennent une chambre commune, avec des lits séparés. Dark s'allonge sur le sien, et sort une photo.

" Qui est-ce ?" ne peut s'empêcher de demander sa protégée.

" Mon petit ami." répondit simplement Dark.

Ah bon ? Quelqu'un avait été assez fou pour tomber amoureux d'elle ? Espérons qu'elle ne le menaçait pas avec un poignard ou un Walthers. En tout cas, ça la rednait plus humaine. Le fait qu'elle ait un petit copain la rapprochait du commun des mortels, rassurant un peu sa protégée. Car il fallait le reconnaître, Dark était ... très spéciale. Semblant connaître mille et une façons de tuer, avec n'importe quoi, maniant les armes comme personne, Dark était sûrement la femme la plus dangereuse qui se puisse trouver à Amestris. En même temps, ses compétence en la matière la rendaient on ne peut plus efficace dans son travail.

Jusque là, sa protégée n'avait que cette attaque à déplorer. Il y avait bien eu une course-poursuite terrifiante, mais une fusillade à côté ...

Enfin, le jour tant attendu arriva enfin. Celui qui voulait l'éliminer fut lourdement condamné : vingt ans de prison. Elle remercia Dark, qui eut un demi-sourire, et rentra chez elle. Dark de son côté, allait également pouvoir regagner ses quartiers. Lorsqu'elle rentra, Kain était bien évidemment déjà là. Ils se sautèrent au cou.

" Content de voir tu es toujours de ce monde ma chérie." fit Kain en l'étreignant.

" Drôle d'accueil, petit chiot." dit-elle en s'écartant pour le regarder.

" C'est que ton métier est si dangereux ! J'ai une de ces trouilles qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose." expliqua Kain.

" Toi non plus tu n'a pas ce qu'on peut appeler un boulot sans risques, mon coeur." souligna-t-elle.

" Mouais, mais moins quand même."

Dark sourit, et l'embrassa. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le téléphone interrompit leur baiser.

" Réponds pas." souffla Kain.

Hélas, Dark s'éloigna de lui et décrocha.

" Hey Riza ! Comment tu vas !" s'exclama Dark.

" Bien. Contente de savoir que tu es rentrée." répondit le lieutenant.

Kain leva la tête au ciel. Oh non ! Riza l'appelait sûrement pour la mission qu'elle venait de recevoir. Dark allait lui être enlevée à peine rentrée. Là, il en voulut vraiment au lieutenant.

" Une mission tu dis ? Pour quand ?" demanda Dark.

" En milieu de semaine. Ca te laisse trois jours de rab, ça te va ?"

Dark regarda son petit ami, qui affichait une tête de douze pieds de longs.

" Eh bien ... oui et non." lâcha Dark avec un sourire.

" Oui parce que toi ça te branche, et non parce que tu va être à nouveau loin de Kain." devina Riza.

" On ne peut rien te cacher."

" Tu me rappelle demain dans la journée ?"

" Ouais. A demain."

Le Rushnide, ville de Cyrrus.

Samantha Fuery se trouve dans un monastère, en train de tâtonner les murs.

" _Normalement, c'est ici. Reste à trouver comment déclencher le mécanisme d'ouverture._" pensa-telle.

La chasseuse de trésor avisa soudain une croix qu'elle connaissait depuis le début de ses recherches, gravée dans la fresque. Elle appuya dessus; et une entrée apparut.

" _Je suis trop forte !_" sourit-elle.

Elle sort une lampe, et pénètre dans la pièce secrète. Une salle à manger est aménagée là, couverte d'innombrables toiles d'araignées, qu'elle écarte avec dégoût. Enfin, elle trouve ce qu'elle cherche, caché à l'intérieur d'une statue. Un manuscrit très convoité, écrit par un célèbre séducteur.

" Bien joué Miss Fuery. Vous avez mis la main sur ce que l'on cherche depuis quatre cents ans." fait une voix derrière elle.

Sam se retourne, pour découvrir des moines en robe de bure. Six en tout, qui l'encerclent. L'un d'eux pointe une arme sur elle.

" Le livre." dit-il.

" Quand on est poli, on dit s'il vous plaît. Mais puisque c'est si gentiment demandé ..." réplique-t-elle.

Samantha tends le livre. Quand le moine le prends, elle lui flanque un bon coup de pied dans la main qui tient le pistolet. Les autres se jettent sur elle. La jeune femme se fait ceinturer par l'un d'eux, tandis qu'un autre va pour la frapper. Elle se penche, et c'est son adversaire qui encaisse le coup. Samantha fait une prise à un autre, un coup de boule arrière au suivant, et un crochet à un dernier.

Ensuite, elle dégaine son fouet qu'elle a toujours sur elle. La lanière claque, lacère un poignet qui tient le pistolet. Re-clac, une cheville saisie, un moine qui tombe. Clac encore, la lanière s'enroule autour d'un cou et manque d'étrangler le malheureux. Samantha l'assome, et se sert de son fouet pour faire reculer les moines restant. Elle saisit le pied d'une armoire à étagères, qu'elle leur fait tomber dessus.

Enfin, elle récupère le livre et se sauve. Sam gagne sa voiture et décampe. Elle ne respire que lorsqu'elle remet le bouquin à la personne qui lui a demandé son aide. Il la remercie abondamment. La chasseuse de reliques retourne à son hôtel. Demain, elle rentrera au bercail. Sam a hâte de retrouver Havoc, son petit ami depuis onze mois. Le train la ramène à Central. La jeune femme décide d'aller chercher son petit ami au Q.G. Jean est dehors, qui bavarde avec une fille.

Soudain, elle l'embrasse sur la jour, et s'éloigne. Houlà. Il était temps qu'elle revienne. Havoc remarque Samantha, et son visage s'illumine comme un sapin de noël.

" C'était qui ?" interroge Sam en regardant la fille partir.

" Une nouvelle, qui est arrivée la semaine dernière." répond Jean.

" Ben elle aura intérêt à changer de trottoir quand elle me croisera."

" Tu es jalouse mon amour ?" sourit le lieutenant en lui caressant la joue.

" Evidemment."

Jean l'enlace et l'embrasse ( _ndla : yay pour la rime _).

" Ne t'inquiète pas amour de mes rêves. Tu sais bien que je t'aime comme un fou." dit-il.

" Ca n'empêche pas qu'une petite cruche te saute au cou de temps à autre. Sérieux, qu'elle arrête son cirque avant que je m'occupe de son look." reprends Sam en regardant sur le côté pour voir si l'intruse est hors de vue.

Jean rit. Riza arriva en tenant Roy par la main. Les filles se saluèrent chaleureusement, après quoi le lieutenant l'informa de la mission qu'elle a reçu.

" Dark m'a dit sa réponse ce matin, je l'avais appelée hier. On attends plus que la tienne."

" Ben je te le dirais demain dans la journée." répondit Sam.

" Ok, ça me va."

Les couples se quittèrent. Bien sûr, Samantha accepta la mission de Riza, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Havoc et Fuery. Dark et Sam vinrent voir le lieutenant pour connaître la teneur de leur mission.

" Il va s'agir de retrouver une statuette en or, dérobée à un musée du Centre. D'après le dossier, il se pourrait qu'il s'agisse d'un trafique internationnal." expliqua Riza.

" A mon avis c'est même sûr, les reliques valent toujours un bon paquet d'argent." révéla Samantha.

" D'où votre aide précieuse." reprit Riza.

" Ouais, je pourrais peut-être me renseigner dans le milieu." annonça Dark.

" Je peux t'orienter, j'ai un indic qui pourra te conseiller sur les ... personnes à interroger." reprit Sam.

" J'ai aussi le nom de celui qui l'a trouvée. On pourra commencer par lui." déclara Riza.

" Parfait ! Dis-nous quand on plie bagage et on rapplique." fit Sam.

" Après demain ça vous va ?"

Dark et Sam acquiescèrent. Riza les remercia vivement. Maintenant que le trio d'enfer était de nouveau réuni et opérationnel, les trafiquants n'avaient plus qu'à bien se tenir.


	2. Macho man

En attendant que l'heure de la débauche arrive, Dark et Sam décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans la salle d'entraînement.

" On se fait un petit combat toi et moi ?" proposa Dark.

" Pourquoi pas ?" acquiesça Samantha.

Les filles ôtèrent leur vestes, ainsi que leurs chassures et avancèrent sur les tatamis posés là. Elles se mirent l'une en face de l'autre, à quelques pas. Toutes deux se jaugèrent du regards pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Puis elles se lancèrent à l'attaque. Les soldats qui étaient là s'arrêtèrent petit à petit pour les regarder. Il était très clair que ces deux-là savaient se battre. Agiles comme des chats, rapide comme des serpents, c'est tout juste si l'on voyait les coups partir.

Dark posa une main sur la tête Sam qui lui fonçait dessus, et pirouetta. Elle faillit ne pas éviter le coup de pied retourné de son adversaire. Les filles se sourirent, satisfaites d'avoir un adversaire à leur taille.

Dark chargea, Sam lui fit une prise et l'envoya bouler. Mais Dark lui faucha les jambes, la faisant tomber à son tour. La chasseuse de reliques fit tournoyer ses jambes et se redressa d'un coup. Dark lança les siennes en l'air avant de retomber sur ses pieds d'un bond. Le combat reprit, toujours plus acharné. Roy, Jean, Kain et Riza les trouvèrent ainsi.

" Wow ! Elles savent ce qu'est un combat on dirait." fit Roy.

" Ca oui ! Moi qui les ai vues faire chacune à leur tour, je peux vous dire qu'elles ne sont pas faciles à mater." ajouta Riza.

Dark finit par immobiliser Sam, dans une prise qui ne permettait aucun mouvement.

" Bien joué. Faudra que tu me l'apprenne celle-là." dit Sam.

" Si tu veux. Tiens, on a de la compagnie." remarqua Dark.

Sam découvrit leur amis qui les regardaient. Dark relâcha Sam, et elles allèrent vers eux.

" Tu es venue t'entraîner aussi Riza ?" demanda Dark.

" Ma foi, pourquoi pas ? Dès que l'une de vous est dispo, je veux bien prendre des cours." répondit Riza.

" Euuuh ... t'en prends déjà je crois." rappela Sam, en s'essuyant avec une serviette.

Une demi-heure après, c'est Riza qui se trouve face à Dark. Ce qui inquiète un peu Roy. Certes son lieutenant peut tenir tête à toute son équipe question bagarre, plus certains autres, mais Dark ... c'est quand même autre chose. Le combat commence. Le colonel remarque que sa petite amie a gagné en agilité. Elle virevolte et pirouette souplement pour esquiver les coups terriblement rapides et précis de Dark. Cette dernière a nettement l'avantage.

" Bien ... tu as retenu mes dernières leçons." dit-elle.

Ca ne suffit pas dirait-on. Dark envoie Riza au tapis et l'immobilise. Ce qui ne surprends personne. La brunette aux yeux verts est la meilleure des trois au combat. Riza conserve la tête pour les armes à feu et la stratégie, Sam se concentre davantage sur l'improvisation et la résolution de casse-têtes.

Dark relâcha le lieutenant. Les autres les félicitèrent pour cette belle démonstration. Après quoi, chacun regagna son domicile.

" Bon, moi je vais prendre une bonne douche." annonça Samantha.

" Toute seule ?" demanda Havoc d'un air intéressé.

" Oui. Navrée mon coeur, tu me frottera le dos une autre fois." sourit-elle.

Jean émit un gémissement contrarié, et n'eut plus qu'à la regarder s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Chez Kain et Dark, on savourait la dernière soirée avant la séparation. Chacun donnait à manger à l'autre.

" Pourquoi faut-il que tu t'en aille déjà ?" gémit Kain avant de manger ce que Dark lui présentait au bout de sa fourchette.

" Parce que c'est la vie je suppose. Tu sera bien sage en mon absence, hein mon bébé ?" demanda Dark.

" Je suis peut-être petit, mais je suis plus un gosse." répliqua Kain.

" Y paraît oui."

Kain fit la moue, Dark pouffa de rire.

Pendant ce temps, Roy et Riza se tenaient tous deux sur le canapé du colonel.

" Tu sais, Kain et Dark vivent ensemble, Jean et Samantha aussi ... on devrait s'y mettre tu crois pas ?" fit Roy.

" Eux, ça fait au moins un an qu'ils sont ensemble. Attendons encore un peu." répondit Riza, la tête sur son épaule.

" Mouais ... tu va me manquer mon ange. Je vais faire quoi moi sans toi ?"

" Travailler me paraît une bonne idée." répondit Riza.

" Bêêêêh !"

Le lieutenant sourit. Il était irrécupérable. Le lendemain, nos trois filles se rendirent chez celui qui avait découvert la statuette dérobée. Il travaillait dans un musée célèbre.

" Il s'intitule comment au fait ce zhomme ?" demanda Sam.

" Sean Manford." répondit Riza.

" Oh non ! Pas lui !" s'exclama Sam en s'arrêtant.

" Il est aussi connu que toi non ?" demanda Dark.

" Ouais ! Mais c'est surtout un gros bouffon pompeux !"

Riza et Dark se regardèrent, pendant que Sam continuait à monter les marches du musée. Sean Manford ne fut pas difficile à localiser. Le type se trouvait en pleine séance de dédicaces. Grand, blond, le regard enjôleur et le sourire en néon, il inspirait de suite l'antipathie.

" Mais que vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas Miss Fuery ?" dit Sean.

Sam ne répondit pas. Sean vint saluer les trois femmes.

" Je vous en prie chère collègue, présentez-moi à vos charmantes amies." reprit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

" Voici le lieutenant Hawkeye et Dark." dit Sam.

" Une femme militaire ? Ca existe ça ? Comme secrétaire je veux bien, mais un lieutenant ... vous y êtes arrivée comment sans indiscrétion ?" demanda Sean.

" En éclatant les parties des types comme vous." répondit Riza.

Sean perdit un peu de son sourire. Puis il se tourna vers Dark :

" Et vous êtes quoi ? Colonel ?" fit-il d'un air dédaigneux.

" Moi ? Chuis tueuse à gages. Vous voulez me voir en action ?"

" Oo ... non merci. Alors, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?"

" Nous sommes à la recherche de la statuette qu'on vous a dérobée. Vous pourriez nous en dire plus ?" interrogea Riza.

" Oui : ce n'est pas un boulot pour d'aussi jolies filles. Laissez-donc faire la police, ce sont des professionnels, eux." répondit Manford.

" Mais je vais y péter la tronche à ce gars ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Que parce qu'on est des femmes on est bonnes à rien ? " s'exclama Dark en faisant un pas en avant, l'air menaçant.

Riza la retint en mettant un bras devant elle.

" Je n'ai pas dis ça. Mais sincèrement, je doute que vous arriviez à quelque chose."

Les filles n'eurent même pas besoin de se concerter pour prendre les choses en main. Ayant la même force de caractère, ce n'était guère la peine. Toutes trois empoignèrent Manford et le trainèrant dans un bureau vide. Riza et Dark le balancèrent sur un fauteuil pendant que Sam verrouillait la porte.

" Ecoute-moi couillon de la lune : si tu veux pas ne plus avoir besoin d'aller chez le coiffeur je te conseille de répondre à nos questions !" menaça Dark en lui collant un révolver sur la tempe.

" Et vous allez la laisser faire ?" fit Manford aux autres.

" Perso, lorsque Dark s'énerve je préfère me tenir à distance." répondit Sam en s'adossant à la porte.

" Mais vous savez qui je suis ? Ca peut vous coûter cher tout ça ! J'ai des amis haut placés moi !" s'exclama Sean.

" Ecoute le blond : tu va arrêter ton numéro de macho, parce que là, tu nous éverve encore plus." fit Riza en lui tirant les cheveux en arrière.

" Alors on reprends : cette statue, c'est quoi ?" dit Dark sans ôter son arme.

" Une ... une représentation de Seir. Mais vous savez même pas qui c'est !" répondit Sean.

" C'est une divinité rayannaise." intervint Samantha.

" Tu vois qu'on en sait des choses crétin ! Ca veut dire que tu l'a trouvée au Rayan. Deuxième question : qui était ton boss ?" reprit Dark.

" Euh ... Mardouk Svati."

" Oh le con !" fit Sam en mettant une main sur les yeux.

" Pourquoi ça ?" demanda Riza.

" Ce type est un armateur, et il est soupçonné d'avoir une très bonne place en tant que fournisseur sur le marché noir international. Tous les chasseurs de reliques le savent."

" C'est impossible ! Je l'aurais deviné !" dit Manford.

" Abruti comme t'es, je crois surtout que tu t'es fait entuber de la belle manière, beau gilet." ironisa Riza.

" Personne ne m'a jamais entubé !" s'énerva-t-il.

" C'est pas bien difficile pourtant, avec un tour de tête comme le vôtre !" fit Samantha.

" Je ne vous permet pas ! "

" Comme si j'en avais besoin."

" Reprenons notre discussion, si tu le veux bien beau gilet. Ce Svati, t'as son adresse ?" interrogea Riza.

" Dans ... mon bureau."

" Et où il est ?" fit Dark.

" Tout au fond, après la porte interdit au public. Vous ne pourrez pas y avoir accès AÏE !"

Dark venait de lui asséner un coup avec son revolver.

" Tellement macho qu'il croit qu'on sait pas ouvrir une porte." dit-elle.

" Il est peut-être fermé à clé." hasarda Riza.

" Ben on va les lui prendre dans ce cas." décida Sam en s'avançant.

Elle se mit à fouiller Manford qui protesta. Le lieutenant le fit taire en lui fourrant le canon de son arme dans la bouche. Elle ôté le cran de sécurité, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

" C'est ça ?" questionna Sam en montrant un trousseau de clés.

Manford hocha la tête.

" Eh ben voilà c'était pas si dur que ça. Mais si t'avais été moins prétentieux on n'aurait pas été obligées d'employer la manière forte."

Riza et Dark rangèrent leurs armes.

" Inutile de dire que si tu fais des vagues au sujet de notre visite, on te dévisse la tête et on te pète les os un par un." dit Riza.

" Après t'avoir dépecé bien sûr." sourit Dark.

Le trio remarqua alors un drôle d'odeur. Elles baissèrent les yeux vers le pantalon de Sean pour découvrir une auréole humide. Elles secouèrent la tête, et sortirent du bureau.

" Quel con non mais quel con celui-là !" s'exclama Dark une fois dehors.

" Je vous avais prévenues." dit Samantha.

" En tou cas maintenant, nous savons où aller : le Rayan." dit Riza.

" Tu nous organise le voyage aux frais de la princesse bleue ?" interrogea Dark.

" Tu veux parler de l'armée j'imagine. Oui bien sûr."

" Parfait ! J'attendrais ton signal." décréta Sam.

" Idem." reprit Dark.

Les filles se séparèrent, et Riza alla s'occuper des réservations nécessaires.


	3. Au Rayan

Le Rayan. Le pays le plus exotique qui soit, avec sa jungle immense, ses temples imposants, et son style de vie si relaxant. Les gens d'ici vivaient doucement, sans stress, sans penser au lendemain. Diamétralement opposé de Central.

Le Rayan, le pays aux légendes mondialement connues, à la religion polythétiste, aux statues d'or et aux fêtes somptueuses. C'est ici que notre trio vien d'arriver. A l'exception de Samantha, elles sont un peu désorientées. Les habitants d'ici se parlent et se sourient sans se connaître. Une adolescente leur pose des couronnes de fleurs sur la tête.

" Eh bien, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien accueillie." fit Riza.

" Moi non plus." ajouta Dark.

" Les Rayannais sont des gens très hospitaliers, au caractère doux. Je vous ferais visiter quelques coins sympas si vous voulez. Y'a des trucs à ne pas manquer." annonça Samantha.

" Pourquoi pas ? On est là pour le boulot, mais ça n'empêche pas la détente." répondit Riza.

Mais pour l'heure, elles devaient gagner leur hôtel, et s'installer dans leur chambre. Quand ce fut fait, Sam les emmena dans un petit restaurant. Comme elle parlait couramment le rayannais, elle se chargea de faire les traductions nécessaires.

" Elle délicieuse cette cuisine !" s'exclama Dark.

" J'avais entendu dire qu'elle était réputée, mais ce n'est rien de le dire." ajouta Riza.

" En effet. Quand on aura fini de manger, je vous conduirais à un temple dédié au dieu Numan. C'est un des principaux, on y trouvera peut-être Svati. Et sinon, ça vaut quand même le coup d'oeil." annonça Sam.

Les filles acquièscèrent, et poursuivirent tranquillement leur repas. Quand elles sortirent, Sam appela un homme qui tirait un pouss-pousse avec un vélo. Nos amies et prirent place, et la chasseuse de trésor lui donna leur lieu de destination.

" C'est amusant comme tout ce moyen de transport." fit Riza en regardant le paysage.

Le temple de Numan fut en vue. Il faisait plus penser à un immeuble qu'à un temple, déjà de par sa hauteur. Le toit était en or, avec de multiples gravures. Deux imposantes statue en forme de tigre gardaient l'entrée. Avant de les franchir, Samantha ôta ses bottes en cuir et ses chaussette.

" Ici on marche peids nus. Ca montre le respect pour ce lieu sacré." les informa-t-elle.

Dark et Riza n'eurent plus qu'à faire de même. Puis Sam piocha dans une coupelle tendue par une lionne, et leur dessina une étoile rouge aux quatre branches ondulées sur le front. Elle demanda à Riza de lui faire la sienne. Après quoi, Sam attrapa un des châles mis à la disposition des fidèles et le drapa comme une toge. Ses amies firent de même. Une fois qu'elles furent prêtes, elles purent entrer dans le temple.

Il était magnifique. Des peintures représentaient la vie sauvage, le dieu-lion Numan y vivant, avec des couleurs superbes. Le plafond était peint comme un ciel étoilé, avec les dieux vivants ici et là parmi les étoiles. De nombreuses statues étaient diposées autour d'une vaste salle, entourée de fleurs et d'encens. Les fidèles se recueillaient devant, disposaient des corbeilles de fruits en offrande, ainsi des boissons dans des coupes coniques.

Dark retint un sifflement admiratif. Riza remarqua un orchestre qui dispensait une douce musique dans un coin. Sam s'assit à genoux sur un des tapis alignés au milieu.

" On va devoir écouter l'office. On pose le front sur le sol au début, on joint les mains à chaque prière, sinon on les garde paumes vers le ciel et sur les genoux. Svati va sûrement arriver." expliqua-t-elle.

" Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi." dit Riza.

" Etre un trafiquant n'empêche pas d'être un bon pratiquant."

Une quarantaine de fidèles vint se mettre à genoux autour d'elles, et le prête arriva. Calquant leurs mouvements sur ceux de Sam, Dark et Riza posèrent le front au sol au début comme elle leur avait dit. Le prêtre commença à chanter, d'une voix ferme et rythmée. A la fin, tous joignirent les mains au niveau du nez. Sam tapota Riza à côté d'elle.Le lieutenant l'interrogea du regard. Son amie regardait un homme agnouillé deux rangs devant elles.

" _Svati ?_" demanda Riza du regard.

Sam hocha la tête. La militaire fit passer le message à Dark, qui acquiesça à son tour, avant de s'incliner. L'office se termina par une danse collective. Les femmes se regroupèrent au milieu, les hommes rythmant la danse en frappant dans leurs mains.

" Euh ... ça aussi on doit le faire ?" questionna Riza.

" Oui, ce serait mal vu sinon." répondit Sam.

Heureusement, la danse n'était pas difficile, et elles prirent rapidement le coup. Ce fut même amusant. Au-dehors, elles guettèrent l'armateur Svati. Celui-ci discutait avec deux hommes qui l'avaient accompagné pour l'office religieux.

Riza proposa de le suivre. Dans ce pays, il n'y avait que très peu de voitures. Svati partit donc en pousse-pousse, ce qui fait qu'elles purent le suivre facilement. Toutefois, Sam stoppa le conducteur au fond d'une rue.

" Il n'habite pas un taudis dites donc." remarqua Dark en découvrant la villa de Svati.

" Le contraire eut été étonnant pour un armateur doublé d'un trafiquant d'art." dit Riza.

" Maintenant qu'on sait où il perche, on pourra aller lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie en temps et en heure, qu'en pensez-vous ?" dit Sam.

" Bonne idée. Mais nous devrions aussi voir l'indic dont nous a parlé Manford. Si j'ai bonne souvenance il serait un habitué du bar " Le Vautour d'argent." suggéra Riza.

" Allons-y dans ce cas." fit Dark.

Sam donna la nouvelle destination au conducteur, et il les ramena en ville. Le Vautour d'argent, en dépit de son nom, n'était pas franchement raffiné. Les filles y entrèrent, et cherchèrent un type qui ressemblait au portrait établi par Manford.

Ce fut Riza qui le localisa. Le trio se dirigea vers lui. En passant entre les tables, le lieutenant sentit qu'on lui tapait sur les fesses. Elle jeta un bref regard par-dessus son épaule et flanqua un coup de pied au fautif. Ce dernier fit un véritable vol plané. Sam et Riza s'arrêtèrent, alertées par le vacarme. Le gars qui avait égaré sa main se releva, l'air mauvais. Puis il se précipita vers Riza. La blonde lui fit une prise qui le renvoya au tapis. Là, elle l'immobilisa et sortit son flingue qu'elle lui colla sur la tête.

'" Sam, pourrais-tu avoir la gentillesse d'expliquer à ce monsieur que mes fesses ne sont pas un tam-tam, et que la prochaine fois je lui fait sauter le caisson." dit-elle.

Samantha traduisit mot pour mot. Le type répondit.

" Y paraît que c'est toi qui a commencé." annonça Sam.

Riza tira, juste à côté de l'oreille de son prisonnier qui poussa un cri de peur.

" Pardon j'ai pas dû bien comprendre." reprit-elle.

Le mec se mit alors à palabrer d'une voix saccadée.

" Finalment il s'excuse." traduisit Samantha.

" Bien ! Juste ce que je voulais entendre."

Riza relâcha le malheureux, qui se hâta de quitter le bar. Elle rejoignit ensuite ses amies.

" Le jour où on n'aura pas de problèmes dans un bar les filles, je crois qu'il sera temps de prendre notre retraite." fit Dark.

Riza sourit, et elles joignirent l'indic à sa table.

" Je me doutais bien que vous veniez pour moi." dit-il d'un air tranquille.

" Abuh Shindi ?" demanda Samantha.

" Lui-même. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?" répondit Abuh.

" Moi c'est Samantha Fuery, voilà le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, et notre amie Dark."

" Dark comment ?"

" Dark tout court." répondit l'intéressée.

" Si vous voulez. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Les filles s'assirent. Riza lui expliqua qu'elles venaient de la part de Manford, au sujet d'une certaine statuette.

" Ah oui ! C'est moi qui ait fait l'intermédiaire entre ce bouffon et son boss." répondit Shindi.

" Donc vous connaissez assez bien son dernier employeur ?" interrogea Dark.

" Qui ne le connaît pas ? Svati est un des hommes les plus puissants du pays. Vous lui voulez quoi au fait ?" reprit Abuh.

" Lui proposer une affaire." répondit Samantha en montrant des billets.

Abuh eut un sourire entendu.

" Z'avez des adresses à nous refiler ?" demanda la brunette.

" Pour ce que vous avez l'intention de me donner en échange, ouais. J'en ai même des bonnes."

" Et vous attendez quoi ? Qu'on sonne les trompettes ?" intervint Dark.

" Tsss ! Vous êtes bien une occidentale vous, toujours à 300 à l'heure. Ca marche pas comme ça ici." répliqua Shindi.

Il sentit tout à coup quelque chose de pointu, là où ça risquait de faire très très mal. Abuh baissa les yeux pour découvrir une lame acérée entre ses jambes.

" Eh bien ?" demanda Dark.

" Je vous les note." répondit l'indic.

Dark ne rangea son poignard qu'une fois le papier entre les mains de Riza. Les trois femmes saluèrent le Rayannais, et s'en allèrent.

" La journée n'a pas été mauvaise." dit Riza en jetant un oeil aux diverses adresses.

" Espérons qu'il ne va nous balader avec ça." dit Samantha.

" S'il tient à ses bijoux de famille, vaudrait mieux pour lui que ces adresses ne soient pas bidon." sourit Dark.

" Ouais. Allez venez, je vais vous faire visiter le coin." décida Samantha.

La chasseuse de trésor leur fit découvrir de superbes panoramas, qui les firent regretter de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo. Les jardins des temples avaient des sculptures très décoratives, colorées, d'où s'écoulaient parfois un jet d'eau. Les boutiques proposaient des souvenirs attrayants, et elles y flânèrent tout l'après-midi. En fin de journée, elles admirèrent le coucher de soleil sur la mer.

" Je dois absolument amener mon homme ici. C'est vraiment un endroit parfait pour un séjour en amoureux." décréta Riza.

" Il est déjà venu au Rayan (1), mais on a fait que le traverser vite fait." rappela Sam.

" En tout cas, c'est vraiment super ici." ajouta Dark.

Les filles approuvèrent, continuant à regarder l'astre brûlant disparaître à l'horizon.

_(1) : voir The Time Alchemist._


	4. Voler c'est pas bien

La première des adresses données était celle de la résidence secondaire de Svati. Et elle n'avait rien à envier à la principale, ainsi que les filles le constatèrent. Sauf qu'elle était située en pleine jungle Rayannaise. Du coup, il n'y avait pratiquement pas de garde, la verdure environnante suffisant de garde à elle seule. Mais c'était compter sans la détermination des filles.

" Nous y sommes." fit Samantha.

" Tssss ! Une si grande maison pour lui tout seul, est-ce bien la peine ?" commenta Dark.

" S'il veut pouvoir entasser tout un tas de ramasse-poussières, ça aide. En tout cas je plains la femme de ménage." ajouta Riza.

Le lieutenant sortit une paire de jumelle pour observer les lieux. Riza compta quatre gardes. C'était jouable. Les filles se séparèrent, et s'approchèrent de la villa. Lorsque les gardes passèrent à leur portée, elles s'occupèrent de leur cas.

Du haut d'une branche, Samantha en vit deux passer. Ils s'arrêtèrent. La jeune femme fit descendre une corde, par laquelle elle glissa la tête en bas. Arrivant à la hauteur des vigiles, Sam leur cogna violemment la tête l'une contre l'autre. Les types s'effondrèrent. Elle remit les pieds sur la terre ferme, et les attacha.

Dark avisa un vigile depuis le buisson où elle se tenait. Quand il fut devant elle, elle lui saisit les chevilles et le fit tomber. Après quoi, elle le tira sous la verdure et l'assomma. Mais son collègue l'avait vu se faire traîner, et accourut. Riza bondit de derrière un arbre et lui cogna la nuque avec son arme. Dark lui sourit et leva un pouce, auquel Riza répondit par la même chose.

" Bien. Nous allons pouvoir commencer notre visite." fit Sam en les rejoignant.

Les filles s'avancèrent jusqu'à la grille. Celle-ci était ouverte pour permettre le va-et-vient des vigiles. La porte en revanche était close. Sur l'encadrement se trouvait un boîtier. Riza sortit un canif, et le dévissa. Après quoi, elle coupa un ou deux câbles, pendant que Sam crochetait la serrure.

" Eh ben ! C'est un vrai palace ici !" fit Sam.

Tout à coup, elles entendirent venir. Deux dobermans apparurent en haut de l'escalier droit devant elles.

" Oh merde !" fit Dark entre ses dents.

Les chiens grondèrent et se précipitèrent vers elles. Chacune partit de son côté. Les filles heureusement, ne manquaient pas d'agilité. Elles sautèrent sur les meubles et grimpèrent à l'étage. Les chiens suivirent. Dark et Sam sautèrent par-dessus la rambarde, Riza se suspendit au lustre et atterrit non loin. Les chiens n'eurent plus qu'à redescendre. Ils se ruèrent vers Dark et Riza. Ces dernières prirent appui sur un mur pour faire un salto arrière. Les dobermans percutèrent le mur.

Puis les filles repartirent. Sam sauta sur la rampe devant elle, puis passa au-dessus des chiens. Elle avisa un qui courait vers Dark, plus haut. Vite elle dégaina son fouet, et bondit. La lanière claqua et s'enroula autour d'une patte arrière. Sam prit appui sur la rampe et passa par-dessus, entraînant l'animal avec elle.

"_ Kaï !_" couina celui-ci en se retrouvant coincé entre les barreaux.

Riza sauta sur le dos du dernier pour esquiver son attaque. Elle se saisit ensuite d'un vase et lui fourra sur la tête. Le chient marcha de travers, se secouant pour se dégager de cette chose qui l'encombrait.

" Pfooouu !" souffla Riza en le regardant zigzaguer.

Samantha enroula son fouet. L'autre doberman était à moitié coincé entre les barreaux à l'étage.

" Tâchons de trouver son bureau. Il y aura peut-être des indices." suggéra Dark.

" J'espère, qu'on ait pas fait toutes ces cabrioles pour rien !" fit Riza.

Elles montèrent, et commencèrent à fouiller. Ce fut Sam qui trouva le bureau. Dark et Riza l'y rejoignirent pour l'aider.

" Tiens tiens. Regardez ce que je viens de trouver." annonça Riza, devant une armoire.

" Ce sont des adresses." fit Dark en se penchant par-dessus son épaule.

" Oui : celles des clients à qui il revends sa marchandise."

" Ils me disent quelque chose ces noms." reprit Dark mettant un doigt sous l'un d'eux.

" Des clients à toi ?" interrogea Samantha.

" Non, mais ce ne sont pas des gens nets. Tous ont trempé dans une magouille quelconque. La drogue, du blanchiment d'argent, des armes ... que du beau monde." expliqua Dark.

" Dans ce cas, ça va nous simplifier l'affaire." fit Riza.

" Et comment ?" questionna Sam.

Riza afficha alors le même air qu' Edward quand il avait une idée : à savoir un air machiavélique.

" Eh bien ... Que diriez-vous de jouer les Robins des bois à ma façon ?"

" Tu veux dire ... aller voler ces gens ?" fit Dark, étonnée.

" Tout à fait." sourit Riza.

" Et que compte-tu faire du butin ?" demanda Sam.

" On aura qu'à le refourguer à la police, ils s'en dépatouilleront bien. Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?"

" Moi ça me tente." répondit Samantha.

" Moi aussi." sourit Dark.

" Parfait, allons mettre tout ça au point." conclut Riza en fermant dossier d'une main.

Les filles sortirent de la villa, pour retourner à leur hôtel. Dans la chambre de Dark, elles tentaient d'établir un plan.

" Il faut déjà localiser chacune de leur demeure. Pour le reste, ce ne sera pas compliqué." dit Riza.

" Oui. Shindi ne nous a fourni que trois adresses en tout. Donc, il n'y a que deux clients. Or nous en avons six à présent." ajouta Sam.

" Les trouver ne sera pas dur. Séparons-nous et faisons du repérage." proposa Dark.

" Allons-y, on se retrouve ici dans une heure." conclut Riza.

Les filles prirent deux adresses chacune, et partirent aussitôt. Elles louèrent les services d'un pousse-pousse, et notèrent le chemin qui menaient aux différents clients. Une fois que ce fut fait, elles se retrouvèrent à l'hôtel. Riza prit les adresses, et commença à établir un itinéraire.

" Bien : on va commencer par celui-là, Bantuh Shepta." annonça le lieutenant.

" Cette nuit. On ira visiter sa demeure." dit Samantha.

Dark et Riza acquiescèrent. La nuit venue, elles se rendirent à la première adresse. Bantuh n'habitait pas non plus un taudis. Riza s'occupa de la serrure pendant que Sam se chargeait de la porte. Puis elles entrèrent. Dark tint ses couteaux prêts à lancés. Elles progressèrent un moment, seulement éclairées par des lampes. Samantha trouva la pièce qui recélait la collection de Shepta.

" Il doit y avoir des alarmes dessus." dit-elle en s'aépprochant des vitrines.

" Laisse-moi voir." fit Dark.

Elle s'accroupit, et vaporisa quelque chose. De minces rayons rouges apparurent.

La jeune femme sortit des miroirs, qu'elle positionna de façon à ce ce que les rayons se coupent sans déclencher l'alarme. Samantha se chargea encore des serrures, pendant que Riza sortait les pièces qui les intéressaient. C'était les plus récentes. Une fois leur premier vol accompli, Dark reprit ses mirois et elles sortirent.

En passant, elles déposèrent leur sacs devant le commissariat le plus proche.

" Bien ! Ca s'est bien passé pour une première fois." fit Riza.

" Oui, espérons que ce sera pareil pour le prochain coup." dit Dark.

La prochaine vcitime était un trafiquant d'armes. Elles s'en occupèrent la nuit suivante. Cette fois, il y avait des gardes. Une bonne dizaine.

" Bon. Comment on fait, on va quand même pas les tuer." dit Riza.

" Non, trop bruyant. Il nous faut autre chose. Heureusement, j'ai ramassé de quoi nous aider dans la jungle." fit Samantha en sortant une poignée d'herbes.

" Et en quoi des herbes peuvent-elles nous aider à neutraliser ces gardes ?" interrogea Dark.

" Eh bien figure-toi qu'en brûlant, elles produisent un gaz soporifique." répondit Sam en nouant un foulard sur son nez.

Riza et Dark eurent un sourire de compréhension. Puis elles prirent les foulards qu'elle leur tendirent. Sam leur donna ensuite quelques herbes. Les filles se séparèrent. Chacune alluma sa poignée d'herbes après l'avoir roulée en boule. Elles les jetèrent parmi les vigiles. Sam en avait ramassé de quoi en faire plusieurs boulettes. Peu de temps après, les gardes tombèrent comme des mouches. Les filles passèrent. Cette fois encore, des chiens étaient là pour les accueillir. Dark sortit ses lames qu'elle leur lança. Elle fit mouche et tua les chiens.

" Bien joué Dark. Espérons que le proprio ne sait toujours pas qu'on est là." fit Riza.

Elles entrèrent dans la demeure. A cette heure tardive, il n'y avait personne. Elles trouvèrent la pièce rassemblant les objets d'art, et les prirent. Deuxième vol. Nos trois drôles dames commirent encore trois autres vols dont elles déposèrent le butin devant le commissariat. La police à ce sujet n'y comprenait plus rien. Toutefois, ils étaient parvenus à savoir que ces objets provenaient de personnes louches. Donc, ça ne les dérangeaient pas vraiment, au contraire.

Mardouk Svati avait eu vent de leurs vols, ayant reconnus ses clients. Il savait aussi qu'on s'était introduit dans sa deuxième villa. Et ... il connaissait le visage de ces intrus. Ou plutôt intruses, grâce aux caméras de surveillance.

" Trouvez-moi ces filles et amenez-les moi ! Je m'occuperais d'elles personnellement !" tonna-t-il après avoir visionné les cassettes.

Ses hommes de mains acquièscèrent et sortirent du bureau. Svati appela la future victime des filles, et l'informa de ce qui se passait.

" Ne t'en fais pas, je les accueillerait comme il se doit."

La nuit venue, notre trio se rendit à leur dernière adresse. Elles entrèrent sans difficultés, et trouvèrent la salle qu'elles cherchaient. Tout à coup, les lumuères s'allumèrent, révélant plusierus gardes autour d'elles.

" Je vous attendais mesdames." fit le propriétaire des lieux en s'avançant.

Il les regarda avec un sourire ironique.

" On ne vous a jamais que voler c'était mal ? Puis ça peut êtr dangereux pour la santé aussi." reprit-il en s'approchant.

Il stoppa devant Riza.

" Etre obligé de sacrifier d'aussi jolis minois, quel gâchis ! Enfin c'est la vie."

Il s'en alla, laissant ses hommes s'occuper des jeunes femmes. Les gardes se raprochèrent. Riza avisa une ampoule au-dessus d'elles. Elle attendit encore quelques secondes. Puis d'une geste rapide et précis, le lieutenant tira dans la lumière sans même la regarder. Ce fut le noir complet. Ce qui arrangea bien nos filles. Des cris de douleur et surprise mêlés retentirent.

" Que se passe-t-il encore ?" fit le maître des lieux.

Il eut juste le temps de s'écarter pour éviter une des lames de Dark. Riza explosa une fenêtre de la terrasse, par laquelles elles sortirent. Riza avisa une voiture à quelques mètres. Elle brisa une vitre et ouvrit les serrures. Ses amies se jetèrent à l'intérieur. Dark lui passa un couteau, dont Riza se servit comme d'une clé de contact. Ensuite, elle démarra en trombe. Les vigiles survivants, ceux que Dark avait épargnés donc, tirèrent quand elles passèrent. Puis ils prirent une autre voiture pour les suivre.

" Il savait qu'on viendrait ! Ce doit être Svati qui l'a averti !" s'exclama Sam.

" Au fond, c'est ce qu'on voulait non ?" dit Riza qui conduisait comme un pilote de rally.

Le pare-brise arrière se brisa. Dark réagit aussitôt : elle ouvrit une des fenêtres pour riposter. Elle visa une des voitures à leur poursuite, dont elle creva les pneus. Le véhicule fit quelques tonneaux avant de se crasher sur un pilône. Riza slalomait entre les voitures devant elle.

" Ils sont encore là ?" interrogea-t-elle.

" Oui !" répondit Samantha.

Les balles sifflèrent. Riza donna un grand coup de volant pour les éviter. Une voiture arrivait en sens inverse. Riza ralentit, pour que leurs poursuivants les rattrapent. Dark et Sam ouvrirent de grands yeux affolés en voyant l'autre véhicule foncer sur elles. Riza l'évita à la dernière minute. Les gardes, surpris, firent ce qu'ils peuvent pour éviter la voiture. La leur versa.

" WHOOOOOUUUUHOOOUUUUU ! Chapeau Riza !" s'exclama Dark.

Le lieutenant sourit. Mais il restait encore un véhicule ennemi. Les filles sortirent de la ville. La jungle n'était plus très loin. Les autres les rattrapèrent. Sam et Dark tirèrent pour les stopper. En vain. Riza fut contrainte de rentrer dans la jungle. Il y avait une piste heureusement.

" Oh non ! " s'exclama-t-elle.

" Quoi ?" demanda Samantha.

" Le réservoir se vide ! Ils ont dû tirer dedans !"

" Ca veut dire qu'on ira plus très loin." devina Dark.

" J'ai une idée, mais va falloir me faire confiance." fit Samantha.

" Au point où en est, la question ne se pose plus." répondit Riza.

" Tant mieux, on va tenter une petite cascade. Tourne à gauche."

Riza obéit. La voiture quitta la piste. Sam lui demanda de ralentir un peu. Naturellement, leur poursuivants ne les lâchèrent pas. Samantha sortit une corde, et demanda à Dark de s'attacher. Sam attacha elle-même Riza avant elle.

" Tenez-vous prêtes ça va décoiffer grave." avertit Sam.

Riza vit soudain une falaise au bout des phares.

" Lâche-le volant et passe derrière !" ordonna Sam.

Riza obéit sans trop savoir ce qui allait en résulter. Darl l'aida à passer derrière. Elles ressentirent un choc. Les vigiles percutaient la voiture. Sam ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. La voiture arriva au bord du vide. La chasseuse de trésor envoya son fouet. La lanière s'enroula autour d'une branche. Entraînées avec elle, Riza et Dark sortirent du véhicule quand ce dernier chuta.

Les gardes derrières tombèrent, n'ayant pas vu le vide. Les filles se balancèrent au-dessus du gouffre. Les voitures en dessous explosèrent.

" Une petite cascade hein ?" lança Dark sous elle.

" En effet. Riza, grimpe la première." répondit Sam.

Le lieutenant s'exécuta. Puis se fut au tour de Dark et celui de la chasseuse de trésor. Le trio regagna la terre ferme, et récupérèrent.

" Nous leur avons échappé, mais on est coincées ici." dit Samantha.

" Oui. Une nuit dans la jungle, j'en rêvais." fit Riza.


	5. Perdues dans la jungle

Nos drôles de dames avaient passé la nuit dans la jungle. Ce fut Riza qui se leva la première. Elle s'assit et se frotta les yeux. En regardant l'heure à sa montre, elle réalisa qu'il n'était que six heures du matin. Seulement, avec le boucan que faisaient les oiseaux et les singes, impossible de dormir plus longtemps.

" Retenez-moi ou je fais un carnage dans cette forêt !" s'exclama Dark.

" Ne te gêne pas. Mais ça ne servira à rien, ils continueront l'instant d'après." répondit Samantha.

Les filles s'étirèrent. Riza alla se rafraîchir le visage à une petite rivière.

" Que peut-on manger ici ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Diverses choses. Je vais aller nous chercher le petit-déjeuner." répondit Samantha.

Dark et Riza la regardèrent grimper avec agilité à un arbre. Samantha avisa un gros oiseau qu'elle savait être comestible. Il suffirait bien pour trois. La jeune femme s'installa sur une branche et sortit une arme. Elle visa le volatile.

" Désolée mon petit, mais nous avons besoin de ta chair pour survivre." dit-elle en ôtan le cran de sécurité.

Soudain, elle entendit un craquement. Qui devait provenir de la branche sur laquelle elle était perchée. Et effectivement, elle cassa. Samantha chuta dans le vide. Elle parvint à se retourner, et agrippa une liane qui se trouvait là. Elle fit un tour complet avant de la lâcher.

" Ooof !" fit-elle en atterrissant sur ses pieds.

" Sam ! Ca va ?" demanda Riza.

" Excepté le fait que je viens de faire une sacrée chute, et que par conséquent j'ai pris un bon choc dans les cuisses, ça va." répondit Sam en s'asseyant.

" En tout cas tu t'es bien rattrapée." commenta Dark en levant la tête.

Samantha se releva aidée de Riza.

" Bon, à mon tour de chasser. Vu qu'on est sûrement là pour un bon bout de temps, on a intérêt à s'y mettre." fit Dark.

" Il y a des oiseaux comestibles là-haut. Ils ont un goût de poulet." révéla Samantha.

" Va pour le poulet de la jungle."

Dark grimpa à son tour dans les arbres. En effet, il y avait bien de gros piafs là-haut. La brunette aux yeux émeraude sortit une lame, qu'elle envoya sur l'un d'eux. Touché. L'oiseau tomba, rattrapé par Riza. Dark n'eut plus qu'à redescendre. Samantha prépara les broches avec Dark pendant que Riza évidait la bête et la plumait.

" Que c'est pénible toutes ces plumes !" fit le lieutenant, qui semblait se transformer en oiseau avec tout le plumage voletant autour d'elle.

Sam et Dark eurent un sourire, et vinrent l'aider. Quelques instants plus tard, il cuisait sur la broche.

" Vous pensez qu'on arrivera à sortir de cette jungle ?" interrogea Riza en prenant une cuisse.

" Bien sûr. La question serait plutôt de savoir quand." répondit Samantha.

" Ouais, et si j'ai bien retenu ma géographie, cette jungle est très vaste." ajouta Dark.

" On va essayer de trouver la piste qu'on a empruntée hier soir. Ca nous conduira bien quelque part." reprit Riza.

" Sauf qu'il faisait noir et qu'on avait autre chose à faire qu'à penser à la route." rappela Samantha.

" Toi, ne nous casse pas le moral. En plus, c'est toi l'aventurière alors on compte sur toi." fit Dark avant de mordre dans la chair grillée.

" Vous pouvez. Mais je vous répète que ça va nous prendre du temps."

" Eh bien ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Du moment qu'on y passe pas notre vie ... je veux retrouver mon Roy moi." dit Riza.

A Central, Roy regardait la pluie tomber depuis la fenêtre de son bureau. Le temps cadrait bien avec ce qu'il ressentait. Riza était partie depuis une semaine à présent. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui manquait. Il espéra que sa mission se passait bien.Le colonel soupira, et se détourna du spectacle de l'eau ruisselant sur les vitres. Havoc était affalé sur son bureau, et poussa un soupir à fendre les pierres.

" C'qui se passe Jeannot ?" demanda Breda.

" Je veux ma Samantha." lâcha Jean.

" Sans blague." fit Falman d'un air blasé.

Kain entra, sombre comme la nuit. Breda et Falman échangèrent un regard de connivence. Ces trois-là étaient complètement à la ramasse sans leurs petites amies.

" Eh ben les gars, vous avez de ces tronches on dirait que vous venez de perdre toute votre famille !" lança Falman.

Les trois compères le regardèrent, puis se regardèrent.

" C'est vrai qu'on est pas très gais. Mais bon, perso j'ai tellement de mal à me passer ma petite biche ..." fit Kain.

" Moi aussi. Je dors mal en ce moment. C'est toujours comme ça la première semaine qui suit le départ de la prunelle de mes yeux." ajouta Havoc.

" Idem pour moi. Le lit est tellement vide et froid sans mon ange adoré." continua Mustang en penchant la tête en arrière.

Breda leva les yeux au ciel. Y s'arrêteront donc jamais ? Ils allaient finir par lui donner le cafard.

" Bon ! Vu qu'on a un peu de temps devant nous, que diriez-vous d'une bonne partie de cartes ?" lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

" Pour que tu nous bouffe toute notre solde ? Non merci." répondit Kain.

" Si ce n'est que ça, on ne jouera pas d'argent. Allez les gars, ça vous fera du bien."

" Bon ... pourquoi pas après tout." répondit Jean en se redressant.

Les militaires se rapprochèrent, pendant que Breda préparait les cartes. Il les distribua et le jeu commença. Quelques instants plus tard ...

" Yo Kain ! C'est à toi de jouer, cesse donc de regarder tes cartes avec cet air béat." lança Heymans.

" C'est vrai ça, quand on a du jeu on le montre pas." ajouta Vato.

" Non c'est pas ça mais ... j'ai des coeurs, ça me fait penser à Dark." sourit Kain.

" Ah ? Moi ma reine est blonde, on dirait Riza." ajouta Mustang.

" Moi aussi j'ai des coeurs et une reine. Sauf que la mienne est brune. C'est marrant non ?" fit Jean.

Ils entendirent soudain un grand _paf ! _C'étaient Breda et Falman qui venaient de s'écrouler sur la table.

" Mais faites un effort, et oubliez vos copines deux minutes bordel !" s'exclama le rouquin.

" C'est facile à dire pour toi, t'es célibataire !" s'exclama Kain.

" Ouais, c'est vrai ça ! Respecte un peu le chagrin des autres. Car moi je t'annonce, il est hors de question que j'oublie l'amour de ma vie. Comment veux-tu faire, avec ses yeux si bleus qu'on dirait deux saphirs brillant de mille feux, son sourire qui illumine ta journée, ses cheveux si soyeux et si doux, son parfum ennivrant, ses ..." fit Havoc l'air rêveur.

" On vous demande pas les oublier complètement, mais juste le temps de jouer, c'est pas compliqué bondidiou !" le coupa Falman.

( _Ndla : je sais plus qui avait sorti ça, mais je l'en remercie. Petit hommage en gros._)

" Bon bon, on va essayer." fit Mustang.

" Enfin !" s'exclama Heymans en se redressant.

Pendant ce temps-là, les chères petites copines tentaient de sortir de ce jardin surdimensionné. Quand midi arriva, Riza proposa de pêcher un peu. Elles se confectionnèrent des harpons, ôtèrent leurs chaussures et s'avancèrent dans une rivière. Sam fut la première à attraper un poisson. Riza et Dark la suivirent peu après.

" On se débrouille bien pour des débutantes." fit Riza en embrochant les trois poissons.

" Ca va ouais. Mais bon, je ferais pas ça souvent quand même." décréta Dark.

" Tu m'étonne. En plus mon bébé me manque." fit Samantha.

" T'es pas la seule. J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à mon trésor." reprit Riza.

" Et moi à mon petit chiot. Autrement, je ne réponds plus de moi." ajouta Dark.

Quand elles eurent terminé leur déjeuner, elles se remirent en route. Elles avaient commencé par revenir vers l'endroit où elles avaient quitté la piste la veille. Une fois qu'elles l'auraient retrouvée, ça irait tout seul. Même si comme le pensait Samantha, ça risquait de prendre du temps.

Notre trio s'adapta comme il put à la vie sauvage. Comme elles avaient chacune l'habitude de ne compter que sur elles-même, ça leur facilita la tache. Et puis, elles savaient manier les armes. Trois jours passèrent, pendant lesquels elles parcouraient la jungle, n'interrompant leur marche que pour manger ou boire.

" Il y a une tribu un peu hostile dans cette jungle, j'espère qu'on ne va pas les croiser." avertit Samantha.

" En effet. Ce serait dommage de salir ce beau paysage avec du sang." répondit Dark.

Un jour passa encore. Soudain, alors que les filles se reposaient, Dark se redressa les sens aux aguets. Habituées à sa réaction, Sam et Riza sortirent illico un pistolet. Puis d'un même mouvement, elles se dissimulèrent dans les fourrés. Un court moment après, le trio vit des jambes cuivrées et des pieds nus arriver. Les propriétaires de ces jambes se penchèrent et examinèrent le sol.

" Ils savent qu'on est là." chuchota Samantha.

" Tant pis pour eux." répondit Dark sur le même ton.

" On pourrait essayer de s'éloigner plutôt que de faire un carnage." préconisa Riza.

" Essayons toujours." répondit Samantha.

A plat ventre, elles s'éloignèrent autant qu'elles purent. Tout à coup, elles entendirent une exclamation venant des indignènes.

" Oh oh." fit Samantha.

Elles entendirent marcher dans leur direction. Les trois filles se cachèrent, lais ça n'empêcha pas un homme de les débusquer. Il appela ses compagnons. Réagissant au quart de tour, Riza bondit et l'assomma. Puis elle se baissa vivement, juste quand une flèche sifflait.

" On se tire !" s'exclama Samantha.

Le trio féminin détala, les indigènes à leurs trousses. Elles coururent tant qu'elles purent. Une rivière leur coupa la route quelques mètres plus loin.

" Accrochez-vous à moi !" lança Samantha en saisissant son fouet.

Dark et Riza l'agrippèrent au moment où elle fit claquer son arme. La longue lanière s'enroula autour d'une branche, et elles passèrent ainsi au-dessus du cours d'eau. Sam récupéra son fouet, avant de repartir. De longues minutes plus tards, nos amies furent forcées de s'arrêter, hors d'haleine.

" Je crois ... qu'on les ... a semés." articula Riza.

" Vaut mieux." fit Dark.

Quelques instants plus tard, les filles se remirent en route. Le lendemain, elles arrivèrent près d'une villa, qu'elles reconnurent immédiatement.

" C'est celle de Svati !" fit Riza.

" Ben, on a eu du bol ! Voyons si on peut se fournir un peu chez lui." fit Dark.

Par chance, Svati s'était absenté. Il y avait bien des gardes, mais elles n'en neutralisèrent qu'une partie. Finalement, elles entrèrent dans la grande demeure. Dark trouva des sacs à dos. Nos amies cherchèrent la cuisine, et dévalisèrent le frigo. En poursuivant leur visite, elles tombèrent sur la salle d'art.

" Visez-moi un peu la pièce du centre." souffla Riza.

La statuette en or volée au musée qui employait Manford. Le trio s'approcha. Dark vaporisa son produit, puis installa des miroirs pour neutraliser les rayons.

" Je me demande s'il n'y a pas une alarme qui marche au poids." dit-elle en examinant la statuette.

" Une alarme qui marche au poids ?" fit Riza.

" Un vieux système en fait. J'ai déjà rencontré de genre de truc au cours de mes expéditions. Le système est basé un poids donné, celui de l'objet à garder en fait. Si tu l'enlève ça déclenche tout." expliqua Samantha.

" Autrement dit il nous faut remplacer la statuette par un poids équivalent." devina le lieutenant.

" Exact." répondit Dark.

Elles cherchèrent alors quelque chose qui pourrait correspondre au poids de la statuette. Hélas, tous les objets ici devaient être protégés par l'alarme. Dark eut alors l'idée de se servir d'une de boîtes de conserves volées à la cuisine. Tout doucement, elle l'approcha de la statuette. Puis lentement, elle fit glisser la boîte à la place de celle-ci. L'alarme ne se délclencha pas. Elles respirèrent.

" Il nous faudrait une voiture aussi. Mais ce serait nous faire repérer." dit Riza.

" J'en ai vu une dehors." annonça Samantha.

" Dans ce cas, plus d'objections." dit Dark.

Sortir de là sans être repérées aussi dur qu'y entrer. Samantha mena ses amies vers un voiture garée sur le côté. Personne autour. Discrètement, elles se glissèrent dedans, Dark prenant le volant. Elle trifouilla les fils, puis démarra. La brunette s'éloigna le plus vite possible. A l'arrière, Sam et Riza se relevèrent.

Elles allaient bientôt retrouver la civilisation, après six jours passés dans la jungle.


	6. Traquées et traqué

Quand Svati découvrit la boîte de conserve à la place de la précieuse statuette, il fut fou de rage.

" Ces sales garces m'ont volé ma pièce la plus précieuse ! Je veux qu'on me les retrouvent mortes ou vives !" tonna-t-il.

Ses hommes se dispersèrent.

" Maudites femelles ! Faut toujours ça cause des ennuis cette race-là !" maugréa Mardouk une fois seul.

Entre-temps, les filles avaient remis l'adresse des domiciles des clients du trafiquant à la police, qui se ferait une joie de faire main basse dessus.

" Svati va sûrement lâcher sa meute sur nous." fit Riza.

" Eh bien qu'il se fasse plaisir. Il verra comment on s'appelle." répondit Dark.

" Si nous pouvions éviter un bain de sang pour une fois. On a ce qu'on voulait, nous n'avons plus qu'à rentrer." dit Samantha.

" Le voyage ne sera sûrement pas aussi tranquille qu'à l'aller." reprit Riza, pragmatique.

" C'est certain. Mais s'il faut se battre, moi je n'hésiterais pas." avertit Dark.

" Nous non plus tu sais." répliqua Sam.

Les hommes de Svati débarquèrent en ville, avec la ferme intention de la passer au peigne fin. Ils se répartirent des secteurs, et se dispatchèrent. En allant acheter de quoi les déguiser, Riza repéra un groupe. Un de ses pistolets était à portée de main, mais elle espéra qu'elle n'aurait pas à s'en servir. En fin de compte, elle put sortir sans qu'ils la voient.

" Les chiens de Svati sont en ville." annonça-t-elle en rejoignant les filles.

" Quelle surprise." ironisa Dark qui se limait les ongles.

" Par où peut-on passer pour rejoindre la gare snas se faire voir ?" interrogea Samantha en jetant un oeil à la fenêtre.

" Par les coins mal famés. Ils doivent certainement penser que des femmes ne s'y aventureraient pas." répondit Dark.

" Hmm ... quiter un guêpier pour un autre ..." fit Riza, sceptique comme une fosse.

" De toutes façons, le résultat sera le même. On se fera agresser dans les deux cas." reprit Dark.

" Elle a raison, nous n'avons pas le choix." approuva Samantha.

" Alors, changeons-nous et allons-y." conclut Riza.

Une heure plus tard, elles étaient méconnaissables. Les cheveux dissimulés sous des perruques, portant des vêtements amples cachant leurs formes féminines, elles quittèrent l'hôtel. Trouver les coins louches ne fut pas compliqué. Elles décidèrent de les traverser à pied.

" Tiens tiens ? On a de la visite ?" fit une voix derrière elles.

Leur instinct leur fit comprendre que ça allait mal finir. Aussi attendirent-elles les hostilités, résignées. Quatre gars les entourèrent. De vrais loubards : jeans déchirés, tatouages, bandanas autour des cheveux ou des poignets ...

" Hé mais ce sont des filles ! Et pas trop mal avec ça !" fit l'un d'eux avec un sourire malsain.

Il se prit le regard de Dark, qui l'intimida malgré tout.

" T'as l'air prête à mordre toi !" reprit-il.

" Ravie de voir qu'on se comprend mon pote." répondit Dark.

Dans un mouvement synchro, les filles pointèrent leurs armes sur les gars, qui ne s'étaient pas attendu à ça.

" Et maintenant, dégagez de notre route avant qu'on ne se fâche." avertit Riza.

Les types s'écartèrent, et elles poursuivirent leur route. Un peu plus tard, elles durent faire haltes dans un bar. Rempli de motards évidemment. Eles tâchèrent de se fondre dans la masse.

" Je vous sers quoi ? " lança une serveuse d'un ton peu amène.

" De la bière." répondirent-elles d'une seule voix.

" Ca marche. Mais si je puis me permettre un conseil les gonzes, traînez pas trop dans le quartier. Avec les minois que vous avez z'allez vous attirer des emmerdes."

" C'est déjà fait." répondit Samantha.

La serveuse s'éloigna. Soudain, Dark vit entrer des types qui appartenaient sûrement à la meute de Svati. Elle les désigna à ses amies.

" Combien vous pariez que ça va encore se finir en claquage de beignets ?" dit Riza.

" Avec nous c'est certain." répondit Dark.

Les gars observaient chaque clients. Ils le firent rapidement, pensant sasn doute que des filles comme celles qu'ils cherchaient ne viendraient pas là-dedans. Mais en voulant s'éloigner, l'un d'eux bouscula un baraqué.

" Hé dis donc le chicos ! Tu peux pas regarder où tu fourre tes panards ?"

Le type de Svati ne lui répondit pas. Son regard en disait long pourtant. Les deux gars commencèrent à se pousser. Avant de passer en mode coup de poings. Tout à coup, le baraqué vola et vint s'écraser à la table des filles. En tombant, il fit tomber la perruque de Dark.

" Hé ! C'est une des filles !" lança l'autre vigile.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on disait ?" fit tranquillement Dark.

Les filles se levèrent, et regardèrent les deux derniers gardes se diriger vers elles. Riza attaqua la première en leur balançant une chaise. Sam monta sur une table de billards, et chopa une des cannes. Elle s'en servit pour cogner un des gars.

Dark s'occupa de l'autre. Bien sûr elle ne fut pas longue à le neutraliser. Cependant, un coup en entraînant un autre et souvent sur des gens qui ne demandaient rien, d'autres personnes s'impliquèrent dans la bagarre. Si bien que ça devint général.

" Décidément, on a le chic pour déclencher des bastons !" fit Riza avant de flanquer un coup de poing à un type qui la ceinturait.

" Ouais ! Comme si ça nous amusait !" ajouta Samantha.

Dakr se débarrassa d'un type qu'elle se retint de tuer, et rejoignit ses copines.

" Profitons-en pour décamper." conseilla-t-elle.

Nos trois castagneuses parvinrent à s'esquiver. Mais les gardes de Svati, prévenus par leurs collègues, les surprirent. Elles détalèrent, les gars à leurs trousses. Un bâtiment en construction se présenta à elles, et les drôles de dames s'y engouffrèrent. Elles grimpèrent parmi les poutres métalliques. Depuis une cachette, les filles les regardèrent investir la place.

" Bon : je crois que ça suffit là. Les bagarres, ça va bien cinq minutes." dit Dark.

" Tu vas faire quoi ?" demanda Riza.

" Nous en débarrasser. Vous restez là et vous me couvrez."

Dark s'éloigna d'elles sans ajouter un mot. Se déplaçant en silence, elle arriva derrière trois types. Dark sortit des lames, qu'elle projeta aussitôt. Puis elle s'esquiva.

" Par ici !" fit un hommes de mains.

Ils retrouvèrent trois de leurs collègues morts. Dark passa comme un ombre, et lança deux lames de plus. Tandis que l'un d'eux se retournait vivement pour chercher d'où venait l'attaque, elle se percha sur une poutrelle. Là, elle sortit son pistolet et abattit les trois qui restaient. Ce fut le signal de l'attaque.

Sam et Riza tirèrent sur tous ceux qui passaient à leur portée. Dark arriva en renfort, et lança une nouvelle lame. Quand au second, il lui tira dessus. Dark bondit, et retomba les genoux au niveau de son cou. Elle saisit sa cravate, chuta avec lui et passa par-dessus une plateforme. Le gars se retrouva ainsi pendu, étranglé par le poids son adversaire. Dark entendit des renforts monter. Elle avisa une corde, qu'elle attacha autour de sa taille. Puis elle se dirigea vers les escaliers. La brune sortit deux flingues, et se pencha pour voir le nombre d'ennemis. Quatre, deux à différents étages. Dark monta sur la rampe, tourna le dos au vide, et plongea tête la première.

Les deux premiers gars ne purent que la voir arriver au milieu. Dark tira et les tua. Les deux derniers regardèrent se qui se passa. Seulement, elle était déjà en face d'eux et les tua. La corde retint la jeune femme. Celle-ci se remit à l'endroit et coupa la corde. Elle se balança ensuite, et atterrit sur les escaliers. En haut, il ne restait plus grand monde. Dark remonta vivement en haut. Elle bondit, et lança d'autres couteaux. Ensuite, elle acheva les derniers à coups de balles.

" Y'a pas à dire : on a beau savoir qu'elle est très forte c'est quand même impressionnant. Elle les a presque descendu à elle toute seule." fit Samantha.

Elles sortirent de leur cachette et la rejoignirent.

" Partons avant que d'autres n'arrivent." dit Dark.

" C'est déjà le cas je crois." répondit Riza en se penchant à une ouverture.

Dark vint voir. Cinq voitures se garaient en bas, et plusieurs types en descendirent.

" Y vont finir par nous faire manquer notre train ces zouaves." dit-elle.

Les filles partirent. Elles arrivèrent dans une vaste salle. Les types n'étaient pas loin.

" Tiens ? Y'a des bouteilles, et même du pop-corn. Etrange." constata Riza, devant une sorte de bar.

" Tu pourrais m'en passer ?" demanda Dark.

" De quoi ?"

" Du pop-corn. J'en voudrais s'il te plaît." répondit Dark.

Riza la dévisagea avec des grands yeux ronds, tout comme Samantha. C'était vraiment le moment d'en manger ! Lorsque les gars débarquèrent, il faisait noir dans la pièces. Ils s'équipèrent le lunettes à infrarouges, et avancèrent en silence. Les filles s'étaient cachées derrière une bâche. Dark attendait, affichant un calme olympien. Tout à coup, quelque chose craqua non loin.

Dark leva son bras pour le pointer derrière les filles, sans regarder où elle tirait, et fit feu. Un cri l'informa qu'elle avait fait mouche.

" Restez ici." murmura-t-elle avant de partir.

Riza avança une main pour la retenir, en vain. Dark se faufila parmi les différents meubles couverts de plastique. Un des gardes buta sur un fil à ras du sol. Ledit fil tira sur un verre qui se brisa. Coup de feu, corps qui tombe. Dark entendit un autre pop-corn craquer, sur sa droite. Elle tira. Aussitôt, ce fut le déluge de feu. Mais la brunette s'était déjà enfuie. Grâce aux éclats de lumière produits par les armes, elle put les localiser. Dark bougea encore, accroupie.

Soudain, elle arriva près d'un corps, et toucha une arme.

" _Une mitraillette. Juste ce qu'il me fallait._" pensa-t-elle en se saisissant de l'outil.

Les bruit de pop-corn recommença, à plusieurs reprises. Sachant où ils se trouvaient dans la pièce, Dark fit feu immédiatement. Depuis leur planque, Riza et Sma entendaient les exclamations de douleurs des vigiles. Jusque là, aucun son féminin. Les coups de feu cessèrent. Ce fut le silence, pendant un bon moment. La lumière se fit soudain.

" C'est bon les filles, vous pouvez sortir." lança Dark.

Riza et Samantha émergèrent, pour découvirent une quinzaine de corps ici et là.

" Piéger la salle avec du pop-corn et des verres, fallait y penser." commenta Riza.

Dark reposa la mitraillette vide.

" Vu que Svati veut notre mort, je crois qu'un règlement de comptes s'impose. On va donc différer notre voyage qu'en pensez-vous ?" dit-elle.

" Je le pense aussi. On y va ?" répondit Sam.

" On y va." fit Riza.

Mardouk Svati n'avait pas de nouvelles de ses hommes depuis plusieurs heures. Les avaient-ils retrouvées oui ou non ? Il décida de quitter son bureau et de trouver de quoi passer ses nerfs. A présent que l'armateur avait envoyé pratiquement tous ses hommes, il n'en restait plus beaucoup à la villa.

En passant devant sa fenêtre, Mardouk nota une forme allongée dans l'herbe. Il regarda plus attenivement. C'était un de ses gardes, qui gisait. Un manche dépassait de son cou. Il n'était pas le seul. D'autres de ses gardes étaient par terre, morts. Mardouk s'éloigna vivement et se réfugia au salon.

" Bonjour." lança Riza.

Svati se retourna, pour voir les trois filles confortablement installées sur son divan. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir dix plombes pour savoir qui elles étaient.

Svati plongea la main dans sa veste. Dark pointa une fourchette à deux dents, provenant du service à thé devant elles, qu'elle lança au moment où un petit révolver revoyait la lumière du jour. La fourchette se planta dans le biceps de l'armateur qui lâcha son arme sous la surprise. Samantha fit claquer son fouet. La lanière emprisonna le cou de l'armateur, et elle le traîna jusqu'à elle. Puis elle se leva et tira comme si elle allait l'étrangler.

" Tu sais, si tu en est là c'est uniquement de ta faute. Tu n'as que ce que tu mérite." fit-elle en le regardant, indifférente.

Svati se débattit. Riza lui tira une balle dans la jambe histoire qu'il se calme.

" Cesse donc de t'agiter ça ne servira à rien. Tous tes chiens de garde sont morts, tu es seul." dit-elle.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez merde !" souffla-t-il.

" On pourrait te tuer, tu es conscient ?" reprit le lieutenant.

Mardouk acquiesça, suffoquant.

" Pourtant nous ne le ferons pas. Ce n'est pas notre mission. En revanche, nous allons te livrer aux autorités locales." continua-t-elle.

Les sirènes de police se firent entendre à ce moment-là. Les policiers du coin trouvèrent Svati ligoté et bâilloné, les filles juste à côté. Dark fit rouler leur prisonnier à leurs pieds. Après quelques explications, et félicitations pour leur coup de main, le trio put enfin se rendre à la gare. Leur train s'éloignait déjà. Elles furent contraintes de courir pour le rattraper. Riza grimpa la première à l'arrière, et aida les autres à monter.

" Aaaah ! On va enfin rentrer !" s'exclama Sam en s'asseyant sur la banquette d'un compartiment.

Deux jours plus tard, leurs petits amis aurent la joie de les voir débarquer à Central. Ils vinrent les accueillirent à la gare. Ce fut une effusion de joie :

" Ma Samantha ! Enfin te revoilà, tu m'as tellement manqué !" s'exclama Jean la serrant contre lui.

" Toi aussi tu m'a manqué mon bébé !" répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Riza passa une main dans les cheveux de Roy.

" Contente de te retrouver intact, mon trésor. dit-elle.

" Et moi donc ! Ca été cette mission ?" demanda Roy en l'embrassant sur tout le visage.

" Oui, on s'est bien amusées." répondit Riza.

Kain embrassait Dark lui aussi.

" Alors mon petit chiot, tu as été sage en mon absence ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Voui. Mais j'ose espérer que tu va rester là un moment. Sinon je vais faire des bêtises." répondit Kain en faisant la moue.

Dark sourit et le serra plus fort. Un peu après, les hommes leur demandèrent de raconter ce qui s'était passé. Les filles hésitèrent, ne voulant pas les iqnuiéter.Aussi ne leur donnèrent-elles que les grandes lignes.

" C'est moi ou vous ne nous dites pas tout ?" fit Jean, les bras sur le dossier du canapé.

" Crois-moi mon chéri, quelque fois il vaut mieux ne rien savoir." répondti Samantha en souriant.

Jean haussa un sourcil, pendant que Roy et Kian échangèrent un regard blasé. Effectivement, ils préféraient de rien savoir. Surtout que connaissant le caractère bien trempé de leur belle, ça devait être quelque chose.

" Du moment que vous ne repartez pas à gauche ou à droite." fit Roy.

" Moi perso, j'irai bien tout droit à la masion. J'ai deux voire quatre câlins à rattraper." lança Riza.

" Mais c'est magnifique tout ça !" s'exclama Roy avec un grand sourire.

" Houlà ! Mais je dois bien en avoir cinq minimums !" enchaîna Samantha.

" Dans ce cas, inutile de les accumuler plus longtemps, mon tendre amour." répondit Jean en s'approchant d'elle.

" Moi je dois bien en être à six." fit Dark en regardant au plafond.

" Bien, on va aller solder nos comptes alors, ma biche." fit Kain.

Ils se levèrent, se prirent chacun et chacune par la main et quittèrent le Q.G.


End file.
